


Délivre Moi

by GoingNowhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingNowhere/pseuds/GoingNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson est riche, beau, séduisant. Tout ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient. Et ce qu'il veut par dessus tout, c'est Harry. Quand il lui propose de poser nu pour un tableau en échange d'un million de dollars, le jeune homme est terriblement troublé. Et encore ne sait-il pas qu'il suit son parcours depuis des années. Cette offre n'est pas le fruit du hasard.<br/>Harry finit par céder ... en espérant ne pas perdre son âme dans ce marché. Car l'homme dont le simple frôlement la consume semble tourmenté par quelque sombre secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Une brise fraîche venue de l'océan caresse mes épaules nues, et je frissonne. J'aurai mieux fait d'écouter mon colocataire et de prendre un châle pour ce soir. Je suis à Los Angeles depuis quatre jours à peine et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habituer à ces températures estivales qui chutent dès le coucher du soleil. À Dallas, il fait chaud en juin, il fait encore plus chaud en juillet, et en août c'est l'enfer.  
Ce n'est pas le cas en Californie, du moins pas en bord de plage.  
Leçon numéro un : toujours prévoir un pull quand on sort après la tombée de la nuit. C'est vrai, je pourrais retourner à l'intérieur pour me joindre à la fête. Me mêler aux millionnaires, bavarder avec les célébrités, contempler les peintures avec déférence. J'assiste au vernissage d'une exposition, après tout ; et si mon patron m'a amené ici, c'est pour que je rencontre du monde. Je dois saluer les invités, jouer de mon charme, bavarder avec eux. Je m'extasierai un autre jour sur le paysage qui s'anime devant moi : des nuages rouges sangs explosent dans un ciel orange pâle, des vagues bleu gris miroitent, parsemées de flaque d'or …  
Appuyé contre la balustrade, je me penche en avant. La beauté sublime et hors d'atteinte du soleil couchant m'attire irrésistiblement. Je regrette de n'avoir pas apporté le Nikon cabossé de mes années de lycée. Mais il n'aurait pas trouvé sa place dans ma tenue …  
Mais c'est mon tout premier coucher de soleil sur l'océan Pacifique, et j'ai décidé de marquer le coup. Je sors mon iPhone, je prends une photo et l'envoie aussitôt sur Twitter. Maintenant, tout le monde sait que Harry Styles ne peut pas résister à un beau paysage.

\- Du coup, l'expo devient presque superflue, vous ne trouver pas ?

Je reconnais cette voix masculine et rauque. C'est celle de Liam Payne chanteur à la retraite devenue agent, puis mécène … et mon hôte pour la soirée.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je dois avoir l'air d'un touriste surexcité, je le sais, mais nous n'avons pas ce genre de coucher de soleil à Dallas.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. J'ai choisi cet appartement pour la vue, et chaque fois que je paye le loyer, je me dis : _Encore heureux que le panorama soit spectaculaire !_

Il a réussi à me mettre à l'aise et j'éclate de rire.

\- Vous vous cachez ? Me lance-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous êtes le nouveau assistant de Simon, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il fait allusion à celui qui n'est mon patron que depuis trois jours.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Harry Styles.  
\- Ça y est, je m'en souviens ! Harry du Texas !

Il me détaille des pieds à la tête. Il s'attendait peut être à me voir avec des cheveux longs, bottes de cow-boy aux pieds. Est-il déçu ?

\- Et vous êtes censé charmer qui, ce soir ? Me demande-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?

En fait, je sais exactement où il veut en venir. il lève un sourcil goguenard :

\- Mon cher, Simon préférerait marcher sur des charbons ardents plutôt que de se pointer à une exposition de peinture. Il cherche des investisseurs et vous êtes son appât.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, il ajoute :

\- Ne vous en faite pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire de qui il s'agit. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous reprocher de vous faire discret. Simon est brillant, mais par moments, c'est un connard.  
\- J'ai signé pour son côté brillant, lui dis-je.

Et il éclate de rire.  
Il a vu juste, pourtant : je suis l'appât de Simon. « Mettez un costard. Quelque chose d'un peu sexy », m'a-t-il précisé quelques heures plus tôt.  
Et moi, j'ai pensé : _Il est sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ?_  
J'aurai pu lui dire de la porter lui-même, son foutue costard, mais j'ai préféré me taire. Parce que je veux garder ce boulot. Je me suis battu pour l'obtenir. En seulement dix-huit mois, la C-Squared Technologies, la boîte de Simon, a lancé trois application Web avec un succès absolu. Des résultats excellents, qui ont attiré l'attention de ses pairs. Simon est maintenant considéré comme l'homme à suivre. Plus important : il peut m'en apprendre beaucoup. Je me suis préparé à l'entretien d'embauche avec un sérieux frôlant l'obsession, et j'ai décroché le poste. Un coup énorme, pour moi. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il me demande de porter un costard un peu sexy ? C'est un petit prix à payer …  
 _Merde !_

\- Je vais retourner à l'intérieur. Je suis son appât, après tout, dis-je.  
\- Oh bon sang ! J'ai réussi à vous culpabiliser ou à vous mettre dans l'embarras … Oubliez ça. Et laissez-les reprendre un petit verre avant d'y retourner. Ils seront plus réceptifs, vous pouvez me croire.

Liam tient un paquet de cigarettes. Il tapote pour en faire sortir une, puis me la tend. Je refuse. J'adore l'odeur du tabac, ça me rappelle mon grand-père, mais fumer ne m'apporte rien.

\- Je suis trop vieux et trop ancré dans mes habitudes pour arrêter … Mais Dieu me préserve de fumer dans ma propre maison ! Tous ces gens me brûleraient en effigie, se lamente-t-il. Vous n'allez pas me faire la leçon sur les dangers du tabagisme passif, au moins ?  
\- Non, promis.  
\- Vous auriez du feu, par hasard ?

Je lui montre mes mains pour lui montrer que je n'ai rien :

\- J'ai juste dans mes poches, une carte de crédit, mon permis de conduire et mon téléphone.  
\- Pas de préservatif ?  
\- Ah bon ? C'est ce genre de soirée ? Demandé-je sèchement.  
\- Décidément, je savais que vous alliez me plaire !

Il parcourt le balcon du regard et ajoute :

\- Une fête sans la moindre bougie, c'est nul ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai organisée ! Oh … Et puis merde …

Il porte la cigarette éteinte à ses lèvres et aspire, les yeux clos, l'air extatique. J'aime bien cet homme, c'est plus fort que moi. Son costard tient plutôt du cafetan, avec son imprimé batik aussi fascinant que l'homme qui le porte.  
Ma mère me dirait que c'est une grande gueule insolente, qui ne doute jamais de rien, bref, qu'il est beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Ma mère le haïrait. Moi, je le trouve génial.  
Il laisse tomber sa cigarette toujours éteinte sur le carrelage et l'écrase du bout de sa chaussure. Puis il fait signe à l'une des filles tout en noir du service traiteur. La serveuse s'approche de nous avec son plateau chargé de flûtes de champagne. Pendant une minute, elle se bagarre avec la porte coulissante ouvrant sur le balcon. J'imagine les flûtes qui dégringolent et se brisent sur le carrelage, je vois les éclats de verre s'éparpiller en scintillant comme une cascade de diamant … Et je me vois pencher pour ramasser un pied de verre brisé. Quand je m'en empare, son bord acéré pénètre la chair molle à la base de mon pouce …  
La souffrance me donnant de la force, je le serre encore plus, un peu comme certaines personnes serrent leur patte de lapin en espérant qu'elle va leur porter bonheur.  
Cette vision se confond avec mes souvenirs, si saisissante que j'en vacille. Elle est soudaine, puissante, un peu déconcertante aussi. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de souffrir … Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à ça en ce moment, alors que je me sens solide et sûr de moi ?  
 _Je vais bien,_ me dis-je. _Je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien._

\- Prenez-en une, mon cher, me suggère Liam d'un ton léger, en me tendant une flûte.

J'hésite, je cherche des signes sur son visage … S'est-il rendu compte que mon masque a glissé ? A-t-il entrevu l'âpreté que je porte en moi ? Il semble toujours aussi affable.

\- Ne discutez pas, insiste-t-il, se méprenant sur mon hésitation. J'ai acheté une douzaine de caisses de champagne et je déteste gaspiller les bonnes choses … Non, pas moi, je n'aime pas les bulles.

Il vient de refuser le verre que lui proposait la serveuse.

\- Pour moi, ce sera une vodka bien frappée, avec quatre olives, lui dit-il. Dépêchez-vous, Mademoiselle ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que je me dessèche comme une feuille que le vent emporte ?

La fille secoue la tête, un peu crispée. On dirait un petit animal terrorisé … Du genre à donner la patte pour porter chance à quelqu'un.  
Liam se retourne vers moi :

\- Alors, vous aimez L.A. ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Vous avez visité des trucs ? Vous avez le plan avec toutes les maisons de stars ? Dieu du ciel, surtout ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes laissé avoir par toutes ces bêtises pour touristes !  
\- Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout vu des kilomètres d'autoroute et l'intérieur de mon appartement.  
\- C'est tout aussi déprimant, vous me direz. Simon a vraiment bien fait de traîner votre petit cul maigrichon ici ce soir.

J'ai pris sept kilos depuis l'époque où ma mère surveillait tout ce que j'avalais. Sept kilos bienvenus, donc. Je suis très contente de la taille de mon cul, et je ne dirais pas qu'il est maigrichon. Je sais que Liam a voulu me faire un compliment, alors je souris :

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi d'être ici. Ces peintures sont vraiment étonnantes.  
\- Oh non, s'il vous plaît … Ne me faites pas le coup de la conversation polie ! Me lance-t-il sans me laisser le temps de protester. Je suis sûr que vous êtes sincère, ces toiles sont merveilleuses, c'est vrai, mais là, vous venez d'avoir le regard vide d'un homme trop bien élevé, et c'est inacceptable ! Pas au moment où j'allais faire la connaissance du vrai Harry !  
\- Désolé ! Je vous jure que je n'essaie pas de vous dérober.

Et parce que je l'apprécie, sincèrement, je ne lui dit pas qu'il se trompe, qu'il n'a pas devant lui le vrai Harry Styles. Comme Ken, ce Harry se trimbale avec tout un tas d'accessoires : sauf que, dans mon cas, il ne s'agit pas d'un maillot de bain moulant ni d'une voiture de sport, mais du _Guide des événements sociaux,_ de Anne Cox.  
Ma mère connaît les bonnes manières en société sur le bout des doigts. Elle affirme que c'est parce qu'elle a grandi dans le Sud. Il m'arrive de me plier à ses règles, dans les moments de faiblesse, mais la plupart du temps je la considère juste comme une garce autoritaire. Quand j'avais trois ans, elle m'a emmenée boire un thé pour la première fois au Manoir de Turtle Creek, à Dallas, et depuis ce jour, ces foutues règles son gravées dans ma mémoire. Comment marcher, comment parler, comment s'habiller, ce qu'il faut manger, combien de verres on peut boire, quel genre de blagues on peut raconter …  
J'ai tout cela en moi, chaque astuce, chaque nuance, et j'affiche mon sourire de circonstance comme une armure contre le reste du monde. Résultat, je ne serais sûrement jamais capable de me montrer sous mon vrai jour lors d'une soirée, même si ma vie en dépendait.  
Mais cela, Liam n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Où vivez-vous, dites-moi ? Me demande-t-il.  
\- A Studio City. Je partage un appartement avec mon meilleur ami du lycée.  
\- Si je comprends bien, autoroute pour aller au boulot et autoroute pour rentrez chez vous. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez vu que du béton. Personne ne vous a dit qu'il fallait vous installer à l'ouest de la ville ?  
\- Prendre un appartement tout seul là-bas me coûterait les yeux de la tête.

Je constate aussitôt que ma réflexion le surprend. Quand je fais des efforts – quand je suis le Harry-en-société, je veux dire -, tout le monde pense que je viens d'une famille friquée, je n'y peu rien. Sûrement parce que c'est vrai … Je viens d'une famille friquée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le sois moi aussi.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- Vingt-quatre ans.

Liam hoche la tête d'un air pensif, comme si cette information lui révélait des choses extrêmement importantes sur mon compte.

\- Vous allez bientôt vouloir un endroit à vous. Appelez-moi quand ce sera le cas, et nous vous trouverons un appart' avec une jolie vue. Pas aussi belle que celle-ci, bien sûr, mais on peut arriver à trouver mieux qu'un échangeur autoroutier.  
\- Ce n'est pas affreux à ce point …  
\- Évidemment, réplique-t-il d'un ton qui sous-entend exactement le contraire.

Puis il englobe d'un grand geste l'océan qui vire au noir et le ciel scintillant d'étoiles :

\- Si vous aimez les belles vues, vous pouvez revenir ici quand ça vous chante pour partager la mienne. Vous êtes la bienvenue.  
\- Je risque de vous prendre au mot. J'aimerais beaucoup revenir avec un appareil photo correct, histoire de prendre un ou deux clichés.  
\- C'est une invitation permanente. Je fournis le vin, et vous le divertissement. Un jeune homme perdu dans la ville … Qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? Un drame ? Une comédie romantique ? En tout cas pas une tragédie, j'espère. Comme tous les hommes, j'adore pleurer un bon coup de temps en temps, mais vous, je vous aime bien. Il vous faut une fin heureuse.

Je me raidis, mais Liam ne se doute pas qu'il a touché un point sensible. C'est exactement pour cette raison que j'ai emménagé à Los Angeles. Nouvelle vie, nouvelle histoire, nouveau Harry …  
J'élargis le sourire de mon Harry-en-société et je lève ma flûte de champagne :

\- Aux fin heureuses et à cette fête incroyable ! Mais je vous retiens depuis trop longtemps …  
\- Foutaises ! C'est moi qui vous monopolise ; et nous le savons toutes les deux.

Nous nous glissons à l'intérieur. Le bourdonnement des conversations alcoolisées remplace le chuchotement calme et doux de l'océan.

\- Je suis un très mauvais hôte, m'avoue Liam. Je fais ce que je veux, je parle à qui je veux et si certains de mes invités se sentent négligés, qu'ils aillent se faire voir, je m'en moque !

J'en reste bouche bée. J'entendais presque les cris d'orfraie de ma mère en direct de Dallas.

\- En outre, cette fête ne me concerne pas au premier chef, précise-t-il. J'ai organisé cette petite sauterie pour présenter Malik et son art à la communauté. C'est lui de s'occuper de ses activités, pas à moi. OK, on baise ensemble, mais de là à lui passer tous ses caprices …

Liam vient de fouler aux pieds l'image que je me faisais de la parfaite maîtresse de maison accueillant l'incontournable événement mondain du week-end. Je crois que je suis un peu amoureuse de cette femme …

\- Je n'ai pas encore rencontré Malik. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui un homme long et fin comme un roseau. Il a des cheveux court un peu négligé et porte une barbe de trois jours. Ses bras sont rempli de tatouages de toutes sortes. Une petite foule bourdonne autour de lui comme un essaim d'abeilles attirées par le nectar d'une fleur. D'ailleurs, ses fringues en ont l'éclat.

\- Oui, c'est ma vedettes, me confirme Liam. L'homme du jour. Il a du talent, pas vrai ?

Il m'indique son immense salon. Tous les murs sont couverts de toiles. Excepté quelques bancs, les meubles qui occupaient cette pièce quelques heures plus tôt on cédé la place à des chevalets portant d'autres peintures.  
Ce sont des portraits, je crois. Mais les modèles sont nus, et le résultat ne ressemble à rien de ce que l'on trouve dans les livres d'art classique ? On sent une tension dans leur posture ? Un brin de provocation, de crudité. Ils sont conçus et élaborés avec une grande maîtrise. Et pourtant ils me dérangent, comme s'ils m'apprenaient plus de choses sur ceux qui les regardent que sur les modèles ou leur créateur.  
Mais j'ai bien l'impression d'être la seule à réagir ainsi. Les gens qui entourent Malik sont tous aux anges, et j'entends d'ici leurs flots de louanges.

\- J'ai mis la main sur un gagnant, avec ce type, me dit Liam. Mais voyons, qui aimerez-vous rencontrer ? Rip Carrington et Lyle Tarpin, ça vous dirait ? Ces deux-là, c'est le drame garanti, vous pouvez me croire ! Votre colocataire sera vert de jalousie quand il apprendra que vous leur avez parlé !  
\- Vraiment ?

Les sourcils de mon hôte se lèvent à l'unisson.

\- Rip et Lyle ? Ils se bagarrent depuis es semaines, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Il me dévisage, les yeux plissés, et ajoute :

\- Leur sitcom et le fiasco de la nouvelle saison, ça vous dit rien ? Tout le monde en parle sur Internet ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui c'est ?  
\- Désolé … Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, vous savez. Je travaille pour Simon, je vous laisse imaginer ce que c'est.

Étrange, ce besoin que j'éprouve de me justifier. Et d'ailleurs, à propos de Simon … Je jette un coup d’œil autour de moi, mais je n'aperçois mon patron nulle part.

\- N'empêche que vous avez de sérieuses lacunes, me fait remarquer Liam. La culture, et ça inclut la pop-culture, c'est aussi important que … Vous avez fait quoi comme études, déjà ?  
\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir parlé de mes études. J'ai une double spécialisation en électrotechnique et en informatique.  
\- Vous êtes donc beau et intelligent. Encore une chose que nous avons en commun … Mais du coup, avec un tel niveau d'études, je me demande pourquoi vous avez accepté le poste de secrétaire de Simon …  
\- Je ne suis pas son secrétaire, je vous assure, lui dis-je en riant. Simon cherchait un technicien ou une technicienne pour l'aider à promouvoir ses produits ; moi, il me fallait un boulot où je puisse apprendre ces aspects commerciaux dont j'ignore tout pour l'instant. Pour me mettre dans le bain, en quelque sorte. Il a d'abord hésité à m'engager, parce que mes compétences penchent résolument du côté de la technique, mais j'ai fini par le convaincre que j'apprends vite.

Mon hôte me dévisage avec attention.

\- Vous êtes ambitieux, à ce que je vois.  
\- Je hausse une épaule d'un air désinvolte :  
\- Nous sommes à Los Angeles, non ? La ville des ambitieux …  
\- Eh bien, dites donc ! Simon a de la chance de vous avoir. Je me demande combien de temps il va réussir à vous garder ? Mais, voyons … Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous intéresse dans cette pièce ?

Il fouille son salon du regard et finit par pointer du doigt un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au milieu d'un parterre d'admirateurs.

\- Lui, c'est Charles Maynard, me dit-il. Charlie et moi, on est des vieilles connaissances. Un type carrément intimidant. Il faut apprendre à le connaître mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Ses clients sont soit des célébrités, soit des hommes d'affaires plus friqués que Dieu lui-même. Enfin, bref, ce type a toujours des tas d'histoires fabuleuses à raconter.  
\- Il est avocat ?  
\- Oui, chez Bender, Twain et & McGuire. Une entreprise extrêmement prodigieuse.  
\- Je sais …

Ouf ! Je vais pouvoir lui montrer que je ne suis pas complètement ignare, même si Rip ou Lyle sont des inconnus pour moi.

\- L'un de mes meilleurs amis y travaille, lui dis-je. Il a commencé ici, et en ce moment il bosse pour eux à New York.  
\- OK, allons-y, Mister Texas. Je vais vous présenter.

Nous faisons un pas dans la direction de Maynard, mais Liam m'arrête aussitôt. L'homme a sorti son téléphone et vocifère des instructions. Je saisis au passage quelques jurons bien sentis … Je regarde Liam du coin d’œil. D'un air pas vraiment surpris, elle me précise :

\- C'est un type adorable, en réalité … J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai bossé avec lui ! A l'époque où j'étais agent, on a monté ensemble tellement de biopics pour nos clients célèbres que j'en ai perdu le compte. En nous démenant pour que certains scandales n'apparaissent pas à l'écran, je précise.

A en juger par son expression, il doit revivre cette époque glorieuse. Il me tapote le bras :

\- Attendons quand même qu'il se calme un peu, et pendant ce temps-là, nous …

Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres, et il scrute à nouveau la pièce avec une moue concentrée.

\- Il n'est pas encore parmi nous, je crois, mais … Oh, mais si, il est là ! Lui, vous devez absolument le rencontrer, mon cher. Tiens, en parlant de panoramas splendides, il se fait construire une maison qui aura une vue à côté de laquelle la mienne ressemblera à … à la vôtre, je dirais.

Il s'est tourné vers son vestibule, où je ne vois que des têtes qui bougent et un défilé de haute couture.

\- Il n'accepte presque jamais ce genre d'invitation, mais on est amis depuis longtemps, lui et moi, souligne-t-il.

Je ne parviens toujours pas à voir de qui il me parle … Puis la foule s'écarte, et j'aperçois l'homme de profil. J'ai la chair de poule, tout à coup, et pourtant il ne fait pas froid. Bien au contraire, j'ai très, très chaud …  
Il est grand, et si beau que ce mot lui-même ne lui rend pas justice. Mais il est bien plus que cela encore. Il domine la pièce simplement parce qu'il s'y trouve … Je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le regarder, Liam et moi. Tous les invités ont remarqué son arrivée. Il doit sentir le poids de nos regards sur lui, mais cette attention soutenue ne semble pas l'affecter. Il sourit à la fille qui sert le champagne, s'empare d'une flûte et se met à discuter d'un ton léger avec une femme qui vient de l'aborder en minaudant.

\- Foutue serveuse ! Râle Liam. Elle a oublié ma vodka !

Mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille.

\- Louis Tomlinson … Dis-je.

Ma voix me surprend.  
C'est à peine un souffle.  
Liam affiche un air tellement sidéré que je le remarque du coin de l’œil.

\- Eh bien dites-moi … J'ai tapé en plein dans le mille, on dirait, chuchote-t-il d'un air entendu.  
\- En effet. M. Tomlinson … Justement l'homme que je voulais voir.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Louis Tomlinson, c'est le Saint-Graal, m'a expliqué Simon plus tôt dans la soirée.

En ajoutant aussitôt :

\- Bon sang, Harry, vous êtes vraiment canon !

Il s'attendait à me voir rougir, sûrement ; ou alors, il pensait que cet aimable compliment allait lui valoir un merci. Devant mon absence de réaction, il s'est remis à parler affaires :

\- Vous savez qui est Tomlinson, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Vous avez lu mon CV. La bourse, vous vous rappelez ?

J'ai pu bénéficier de la Bourse scientifique internationale Tomlinson pendant quatre de mes cinq années à l'université du Texas, et pour moi ces dollars en plus chaque semestre ont fait toute la différence. Bien sûr, même sans bourse, il aurait fallu vivre sur Mars pour ne pas avoir entendu parler de ce type. A peine âgé de trente ans, cet ancien champion de tennis, un solitaire, s'est servi des millions gagnés sur les courts ou versés par les sponsors pour se réinventer. Sa nouvelle identité d'homme d'affaires a très vite éclipsé sa période « tennisman ». Et depuis, l'immense empire Tomlinson amasse des milliards chaque année.

\- Oui, oui … A répondu Simon d'un ton distrait.

Il a ajouté :

\- Mardi prochain, l'équipe Avril va effectuer une présentation à la Tomlinson Applied Technology.

A la C-Squared, chaque équipe-produits se voit affublée d'un nom de mois. Ne comptant que vingt-trois employés, la boîte n'a pas encore pioché dans les mois d'automne et d'hiver …

\- C'est fabuleux, ai-je répliqué, tout à fait sincère.

Les inventeurs, les développeurs de logiciel et les nouveaux entrepreneurs piaffant d'impatience sont prêt à tout pour s'entretenir avec Louis Tomlinson. C'était un peu comme si Simon avait décroché le gros lot avec ce rendez-vous. J'avais eu raison de me démener pour obtenir ce job.

\- Carrément, oui ! A approuvé Simon. Nous allons leu montrer la version bêta de notre logiciel d'entraînement en 3D. Brian et Dave sont avec moi sur le coup.

Brian et Dave, les deux développeurs de logiciels qui ont écrit presque tout le code du programme en question. Ses applications dans le domaine sportif étant innombrables et la Tomlinson Applied Technology se consacrant essentiellement à la médecine du sport et à l'entraînement, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que Simon était sur le point de lancer un nouveau produit gagnant.

\- Je tiens à votre présence parmi nous, a ajouté mon patron.  
\- J'ai failli lever triomphalement le poing, mais je me suis contenue, nous évitant ainsi une situation embarrassante.  
\- Pour le moment, nous sommes censés rencontrer un certain Preston Rhodes. Vous savez qui c'est ?  
\- Non.  
\- Personne ne le sait. Parce que ce Rhodes est sous-fifre.

Donc, Simon n'avait pas obtenu de rendez-vous avec Tomlinson en personne.

\- Petite devinette, Harry : comment un génie en pleine ascension … moi ! Peut-il décrocher une rencontre en tête à tête avec un type audacieux et dynamique comme Louis Tomlinson ?  
\- En faisant travailler son réseau.

Je n'étais pas le premier de ma classe pour rien.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je vous ai engagé, mon cher.

Tout en se tapotant la tempe, Simon m'a regardé des pieds à la tête, en s'attardant sur mon entre-jambe. Au moins, il n'a pas poussé la maladresse jusqu'à confirmer tout haut ce que je soupçonnais : manifestement il espérait que mon entre-jambe – si son logiciel ne se révélait pas assez convaincant – allait inciter Tomlinson à assister à la rencontre. La bisexualité de Tomlinson n'est un secret pour personne, les magazines peoples raffolent de ses conquêtes, quelles soient hommes ou femmes. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas certain que les atouts dont je dispose suffisent à cette tâche. Je suis agréable à regarder, certes, mais dans le genre voisin d'à côté, ou petit fiancé de l'Amérique. Or, je sais que Tomlinson a un faible pour les tops models mondialement connus.  
Je l'ai appris il y a six ans. À l'époque, il arpentait encore les terrains de tennis et moi, je chassais les défilés en tant que mannequin ou concours de beauté masculin. Ce jour-là, en tant que célébrité, Tomlinson s'était retrouvé juge à l'élection de Mister Tri-Country Texas. Nous n'avons échangé que quelques mots lors de la réception organisée pendant l'événement, mais notre rencontre est resté gravée dans ma mémoire.

 

Postée près du buffet, je contemplais de minuscules carrés de cheese-cake. Je crevais d'envie d'en engloutir, mais j'avais peur que ma mère ne devine mon écart de conduite rien qu'en humant mon haleine. Tomlinson était arrivé avec cette assurance qui peut paraître de l'arrogance chez certains hommes, mais ne faisait qu'ajouter à son sex-appeal. Il m'avait d'abord dévisagé, puis son attention s'était portée sur les cheese-cakes. Il en avait enfourné, mâché et avalé deux, avec un grand sourire à mon intention. Ses yeux étranges, d'un bleu dont les dieux ce sont inspiré pour faire la couleur des cieux, sembler pétiller d'allégresse.  
Je m'étais creusé la cervelle pour trouver un truc intelligent à lui dire, et j'avais misérablement échoué. J'étais resté là, un sourire poli collé au lèvres, me demandant si son baiser pouvait transmettre le goût de cheese-cake sans les calories.  
Il s'était penché vers moi et cette proximité accrue avait failli me couper le souffle. Puis il m'avait dit :

\- Je crois que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, monsieur Styles.  
\- Pardon ?

Il pensait au cheese-cake, sûrement. Doux Jésus, quelle tête avais-je faite quand il en avait mangé ? Pas envieux, j'espère ? Une idée consternante.  
Nous préférerons être ailleurs, vous et moi, m'avait-il précisé.  
Presque imperceptiblement, il avait incliné la tête vers l'issue de secours la plus proche. Une vision m'avait aussitôt envahie : cet homme me prenant par la main et m'entraînant à toutes jambes vers la sortie. La précision de l'image était effrayante. Surtout que je l'aurai suivi sans hésiter.

\- Euh … ben … avais-je marmonné.

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés quand il avait souris. Il avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais je ne saurais jamais quoi parce que Arthur D'Armato était arrivé d'un pas majestueux et avait glissé son bras sous le sien :

\- Louis, mon chéri … Tu viens ? On doit y aller …

Son accent italien était aussi épais que ses cheveux étouffés par la laque. La presse people, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, mais difficile d'éviter les potins quand on fréquente les podiums. J'avais lu les gros titres et les articles qui racontaient que le grand champion de tennis du moment sortait avec le top model italien.

\- Monsieur Styles … m'avait-il dit avec un hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir.

Puis il avait tourné les talons et escorté Arthur dans la foule. Je les avais regardés quitter le bâtiment, en me disant, pour me consoler, que j'avais lu des regrets dans son regard quand nous nous étions séparés. Des regrets et de la résignation.  
Je me faisais des idées, sûrement. Pourquoi aurait-il eu des regrets ? Mais ce joli petit fantasme m'avait permis de tenir jusqu'à la fin du concours.  
Bien entendu, je n'ai pas soufflé mot de cette rencontre à Simon. Certaines choses, il vaut mieux les garder pour soi. Et particulièrement mon impatience à l'idée de revoir Louis Tomlinson.

\- Venez Mister Texas, murmure Liam, me tirant de ma rêverie. Allons lui dire un petit bonjours.

Je sens une petite tape sur mon épaule. Je me retourne : c'est Simon, juste derrière moi. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Mais on ne me la fait pas, à moi. En fait, il est simplement euphorique à l'idée d'approcher enfin le célèbre Louis Tomlinson.

\- Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

La foule s'est de nouveau déplacée et je ne vois plus notre cible. Je n'ai pas encore aperçu son visage, d'ailleurs, juste son profile -et même ce profil a disparu. Liam me précède , nous progressons dans la foule, nous arrêtant de temps à autre quand il veut échanger quelques mots avec ses invités. Un homme trapu portant une veste à carreaux se déplace soudain vers la gauche, me révélant à nouveau la silhouette de Louis Tomlinson.  
Avec six ans de plus, il est tout simplement superbe. L'impétuosité de la jeunesse a laissé place à une assurance d'homme mûr. Il est Jason, Hercule, Persée ! Il est si fort, si beau, si héroïque que le sang des dieux coule forcément dans ses veines. Sinon, comment expliquer la présence parmi d'un être aussi parfait ? Son visage est un ensemble harmonieux de lignes et d'angles sculptés par l'ombre et la lumière, lui conférant une beauté tout à la fois classique et très spéciale. Ses cheveux caramel absorbent complètement la lumière, comme le miel tant convoité d'une ruche, mais ils n'en ont pas l'aspect lisse. En fait, il est un peu ébouriffé : on dirait qu'il vient de passer la journée en mer …  
Contrastant avec le pantalon de ville et la chemise blanche apprêtée, cette chevelure ajoute à son élégance désinvolte. Il est facile de croire que cet homme est autant à l'aise sur un court de tennis que dans un conseil d'administration.  
Ses célèbre yeux bleu me captivent. Il ont de la nervosité en eux, du danger, de noires promesses. Et plus encore, ils sont fixés sur moi. Tomlinson observe mon approche.  
En traversant la salle, j'ai une étrange impression de déjà-vu ; je marche d'un pas égal, hyperconsient de mon corps, de ma posture, des endroits où je pose le pieds. C'est idiot, j'ai le sentiment de participer à un défilé, comme au bon vieux temps.  
Je refuse de le dévisager. Une sorte d'agitation s'est emparé de moi. Comme si Tomlinson pouvait voir sous l'armure que je porte en plus de mon costard. Et je n'aime pas ça.  
Encore un pas, un autre …  
Je pose les yeux sur lui, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Nos regards se croisent et je jurerais que tout l'air est aspiré hors de la pièce. Mon vieux fantasme prend vie, ce qui me plonge dans la plus grande confusion. Puis la sensation de déjà-vu s'efface, et il ne reste que ce moment électrique et puissant.  
Et tellement sensuel …  
J'ai l'impression de tournoyer dans l'espace, sauf que je suis bien là, avec un sol sous mes pieds, des murs autour de moi, et les yeux de Louis Tomlinson dans les miens. J'y vois de la chaleur et de la résolution, très vite remplacées par un désir brut et primal, si intense que j'ai peur sous son poids.  
Simon me prend par le coude et m'aide à retrouver mon équilibre ; je viens de trébucher, je m'en rends compte alors.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ces chaussures … Merci.

Je jette un coup d’œil à Tomlinson dont le regard a perdu de sa vivacité. Sa bouche n'est plus qu'une ligne fine. Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, mais c'est terminé.  
Quand nous le rejoignons enfin, j'ai presque réussi à me convaincre que j'ai rêvé.  
Pendant que Liam présente Simon à Tomlinson, je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire à cet homme. Voilà, c'est mon tour. Mon patron pose une main sur mon épaule et me pousse discrètement vers Tomlinson. Sa paume est chaude, je peux le sentir à travers mon blazer et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est moite. Je crève d'envie de m'en débarrasser d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Voici Harry, le nouveau assistant de Simon, dit Liam.

Je tends la main :

\- Harry Styles. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Je ne lui précise pas que nous nous sommes déjà croisés. Je n'ai pas envie de lui rappeler que j'ai défilé devant lui en maillot de bain il y a quelques années.  
Enchanté, monsieur Styles, me dit-il sans me serrer la main.  
Je sens mon estomac se nouer, mais je ne sais si c'est parce que je suis nerveux, déçu ou en colère. Son regard passe de Simon à Liam. Il fait tout pour éviter le mien.  
Je vous prie de m'excuser, leur dit-il. Je dois m'en aller, on m'attend.  
Et voilà, il a disparu, avalé par la foule, comme un magicien dans un panache fumée.

\- Mais putain, qu'est-ce que … ? S'exclame Simon, résumant ce que je ressens à la perfection.

Un peu trop calme à mon goût, Liam me dévisage, sa bouche expressive déformée par une moue perplexe.  
Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il parle pour deviner ses pensées. Il se pose exactement la même question que moi, je le sais très bien : Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Et aussi, encore plus perturbant : _Mais bon sang, à quel moment a-t-il merdé, ce petit ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé du retard, j'étais malade alors impossible d'écrire. J'ai fait un twitter donc vous pouvez me follow sur @GoingNowhereFic et il y aussi le hastag #DMLarry.  
> Bonne lecture :)

Cette humiliation nous accable pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité. Soudain, Simon me prend le bras et fait mine de m'entraîner loin de Liam.

\- Harry ? Me lance mon nouvel ami.

Il s'inquiète, je le lis dans ses yeux.

\- Ça … Ça va, lui dis-je.

Complètement perdu, j'éprouve une étrange sensation d'engourdissement. C'était ça, la rencontre que j'attendais avec impatience ?

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Et vous avez intérêt à répondre ! S'exclame Simon dès qu'il estime que nous sommes suffisamment éloignés de notre hôte.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
\- Foutaise ! Réplique-t-il sèchement. Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, c'est ça ? Vous l'avez contrarié ? Vous avez postulé pour un boulot chez lui avant de venir me voir ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, Harold ?

En entendant mon prénom prononcé ainsi à voix haute, je me fait tout petit. Je proteste, pour la forme :

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Il est célèbre, il es excentrique ; il s'est montré très grossier, mais ce n'était pas personnel ! Il n'a rien à me reprocher, puisqu'il ne me connaît pas !

Ma voix grimpe dans les aigus, et je me force à baisser d'un ton. _Respire, Harry._  
Je serre le poing si fort que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume. Je me concentre sur la douleur, sur le simple fait de respirer. Je dois rester calme. Je dois rester impassible. Je ne peux pas laisser la façade de ma Harry-en-société se lézarder aussi brutalement.  
Près de moi, Simon respire un grand coup en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux :

\- Il me faut un verre … Venez !  
\- Je vais bien, merci.

Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, en fait, mais à cet instant je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'on me laisse tranquille. Dans une pièce qui grouille de monde, ça va être difficile …  
Je vois bien que Simon veut parler, pourtant. Il se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Tenter une nouvelle approche ? Quitter la fête et se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Ok, grommelle-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas hautain.

Au moment où il disparaît dans la foule, je l'entends marmonner :

\- Putain de merde …

J'exhale longuement et la tension quitte mes épaules. Je veux retourner sur le balcon, mais je me fige en constatant que mon petit coin privé ne l'est plus tant que ça. J'y vois au moins huit personnes qui bavardent en souriant. Moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur causante et je n'ai pas du tout envie de sourire.  
Je rebrousse le chemin et me dirige vers l'un des chevalets au milieu de la salle. Je contemple d'un air impassible la toile qu'il soutient. C'est un homme agenouillé sur un sol carrelé, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, les poignets attachés par un ruban rouge. Le ruban est lui-même relié à une chaîne fixée à la verticale dont l'extrémité sort du champs. Les bras sont tendus, comme si l'homme tirait vers le bas, comme si il cherchait à se libérer. Le ventre est satiné, le dos si cambré qu'on distingue les côtes. Ses pectoraux sont musclés, tétons dressés, et les fines aréoles brunes semblent luire grâce au talent de l'artiste. Son sexe est dressé sur son ventre, on peut y voir la veine qui ne laisse aucun doute sur son excitation et son besoin de se soulager. Les visage n'est pas aussi détaillé. Il penche un peu la tête de côtés, ses traits comme voilés de gris. J'en conclus que l'homme qui pose a honte de son excitation. Il aimerait bien se libérer, mais ne le peut pas.  
Le plaisir et la honte de cet homme piégé sur la toile sont exhibés au yeux du monde entier.  
De légers frissons me parcourent. Je prends soudain conscience que nous avons quelques chose en commun, cet homme et moi. Moi aussi, j'ai été submergée par une puissante vague de sensualité, et moi aussi j'en ai tiré un plaisir infini.  
Mais Tomlinson l'a éteint aussitôt, comme on éteint la lumière. Me laissant honteux comme l’homme sur la toile. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Le petit con de la peinture est peut-être gêné, mais moi, pas question ! J'ai vu cette chaleur dans ses yeux et ça m'a excité. Fin de l'histoire. Passons à autre chose.  
Je contemple la peinture avec attention. Cet homme est faible. Je ne l'aime pas, et je n'aime pas cette toile.  
Au moment où je décide de repartir – j'ai retrouvé toute ma confiance en moi -, je me heurte à Louis Tomlinson en personne.  
Et merde !  
Il me retiens par la taille pour m'empêcher de vaciller. Je recule aussitôt, mais mon cerveau a eu le temps de traiter les sensations éprouvées à son contact. Il est mince, musclé, légèrement plus petit que moi et j'ai bien trop conscience des endroits où mon corps a touché le sien. Ma paume, mon torse … Sur ma taille, là où sa main s'est posée, ça picote encore, tant le contact était électrique.

\- Monsieur Styles …

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et ce regard me coupe le souffle.  
Je me racle la gorge et lui décoche un sourire poli. Du genre _Va te faire foutre._

\- Je vous dois des excuses, Monsieur.

 _Tiens donc !_  
À ma grande surprise, je réplique :

\- Oui, en effet.

J'attends la suite, mais rien ne vient. Il reporte son attention sur la peinture :

\- Une toile intéressante, mais vous auriez fait un bien meilleur modèle.

_Hein ?_

\- Elles sont nulles, vos excuses.

Il me désigne le visage de l'homme.

\- Cet homme est faible, insiste-t-il.

Du coup, j'en oublie ses excuses. Je suis scié, ce type vient d'exprimer à haute voix ce que j'ai cru déceler dans l’œuvre.

\- Ce contraste doit plaire à certains, j'imagine. Le désir, la honte … En ce qui me concerne, je préfère les trucs plus audacieux. Je préfère les hommes ou les femmes qui assument leur sensualité.

Il me fixe en disant cela. Il y a trois possibilités : soit il s'excuse enfin pour l'affront qu'il m'a fait subir, soit mon sang-froid l'épate, soit il se comporte de façon complètement déplacée. Je décide qu'il vient de me faire un compliment, donc de lui répondre en conséquence ? Ce n'est sans doute pas l'option la plus sûre, mais c'est la plus flatteuse en tout cas. Bref, je réplique :

\- C'est très gentil à vous, merci, mais je crois qu'aucun peintre ne voudrait de moi.

Il recule d'un pas et m'examine des pieds à la tête avec une lenteur délibérée. J'ai l'impression que cet instant dure des heures, alors que quelques secondes seulement viennent de s'écouler. Entre nous, ça crépite. Je brûle d'envie de m'approcher de lui, de combler le fossé qui nous sépare, mais je reste clouée sur place.  
Il contemple mes lèvres un instant, puis relève la tête. Nos regards se croisent, et soudain c'est plus fort que moi, je m'approche. La tempête qui fait rage dans ces maudites prunelles m'attire irrésistiblement.

\- Vous exagérez, me dit-il simplement.

D'abord, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir ; ma proximité lui déplairait-elle ? Puis tout s'éclaire, c'est sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'à son avis je pourrais tout à fait poser pour un peintre.

\- Vous ferez un modèle parfait, reprend-il. Mais pas ainsi … Pas étalé sur une toile exposé au yeux de tous, sans appartenir à personne tout en appartenant à tout le monde.

Il penche un peu la tête de côté, comme pour me regarder sous un autre angle.

\- Non, murmure-t-il ensuite, cette fois sans préciser sa pensée.

Je ne suis pas du genre à rougir, mais à ma grande fonte, mes joues son brûlantes. C'est minable ! Moi qui viens de dire mentalement à ce type d'aller se faire foutre, je ne parviens même pas à me contrôler !

\- J'espérais avoir l'occasion de discuter avec vous ce soir, lui dis-je.

L'un de ses sourcils se soulève imperceptiblement.  
Du coup, il a l'air poliment amusé :

\- Vraiment ?  
\- J'ai pu bénéficier de votre bourse pendant des années. Je voulais vous remercier.

Aucune réaction.  
Je persévère :

\- J'ai dû travailler pendant toute ma période de lycée, alors cet argent m'a énormément aidé par la suite. Sans lui, je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu décrocher deux diplômes. Donc, merci beaucoup.

Je ne mentionne toujours pas le concours de beauté masculin ou les défilés. Pour ce que j'en sais, Louis Tomlinson et moi, nous repartons de zéro.

\- Et que faites-vous, maintenant que vous avez quitté la noble institution de l'université ?

Il s'est exprimé sur un ton si cérémonieux que je comprends aussitôt qu'il me taquine ? Je fais comme si de rien n'était et lui réponds avec le plus grand sérieux :

\- J'ai rejoint l'équipe de C-Squared. Je suis le nouveau assistant de Simon Cowell.

Liam le lui a déjà dit, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas prêté attention.

\- Je vois …

En fait, il ne vois rien du tout, manifestement.

\- C'est un problème Monsieur Tomlinson ?  
\- Deux diplôme. Une moyenne excellente. Les recommandations élogieuses de tous vos professeurs. Admise aux programmes de doctorat du MIT ( Massachusetts Institute of Technology ) et Cal Tech.

Je le dévisage, abasourdi. Le comité pour la Bourse scientifique internationale Tomlinson accorde trente de ces bourses chaque année. Comment peut-il connaître si bien mon parcours universitaire ?

\- Je trouve simplement intéressant de constater qu'au lieu de diriger une équipe de développement-produit, vous vous retrouviez à exécuter les basses œuvres du patron dans le rôle de son assistant.  
\- Mais …

Je ne sais pas quoi répliquer. Cet interrogatoire sur-réaliste me désarçonne complètement.

\- Vous partagez son lit, monsieur Styles ?  
\- Comment ?  
\- Pardonnez-moi, ma question n'était sans doute pas assez claire. Je vous demande si vous baisez avec Simon Cowell.  
\- Je … Non !

La réponse à franchi mes lèvres bien trop vite ; l'idée m'est insupportable et j'ai voulu l'écarter sur-le-champ. Je regrette aussitôt ma réaction. En fait, j'aurai dû mettre mon poing dans la tronche de ce type.  
 _Comment ose-t-il me poser une question pareille ?_

\- Tant mieux, réplique-t-il.

Son ton est si tranchant, et d'une telle intensité, que mon envie de lui balancer une bonne repartie bien sentie s'évanouit sur-le-champ. En fait, mes pensées viennent de prendre un tour radicalement différent : je suis émoustillé, c'est indéniable. Et fâcheux. Je lance un regard furibond à l'homme du portrait. Je le hais encore plus, maintenant. Le comportement de Tomlinson me déplaît ; quant au mien, n'en parlons pas. Nous avons pourtant quelque chose en commun, lui et moi. Nous imaginons tous deux ma chemise déboutonnée …  
 _Merde !_  
Tomlinson ne cherche même pas à cacher son amusement :

\- Je vous ai choqué, j'ai l'impression.  
\- Et comment, vous m'avez choqué ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Il ne me répond pas, mais rit à gorge déployée. C'est comme si un masque venait de tomber, comme si je voyais enfin le vrai Louis Tomlinson. Je souris. J'aime bien cette idée : comme moi, il avance masqué.

\- Je peux me joindre à la fête ?

C'est Simon. Je crève d'envie de le rembarrer.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Cowell … ricana Louis, son masque à nouveau bien en place.

Simon me jette un coup d’œil et je constate qu'il brûle de curiosité. Je chuchote :

\- Excusez-moi, je file me rafraîchir.

Je m'échappe et me réfugie dans la fraîcheur des élégantes toilettes de Liam. Notre prévenant hôte a installé un peu partout du dentifrice, de la laque et même des tubes de mascara jetables. Un exfoliant parfumé à la lavande est posé sur la console en pierre, et j'en presse une noix dans ma paume. Les yeux fermés, je me frotte les mains ; j'ai l'impression de me dépouiller de ma coquille, de mettre au jour quelque chose de neuf, de brillant, d'éclatant.  
Je me rince les mains sous l'eau chaude, puis en caresse une du bout des doigts. Ma peau est douce, à présent. Lisse et sensuelle.  
Je croise mon regard dans le miroir. Je chuchote :

\- Arrête …

Malgré moi, ma main descend jusqu'à l'ourlet de ma chemise et la tire pour le sortir de mon pantalon. Je déboutonne mon pantalon et y glisse ma main.  
Mes doigts dansent sur mon aine, puis effleurent paresseusement mon sexe. Je croise à nouveau mon regard dans la glace, et je ferme les yeux. C'est le visage de Tomlinson que je veux voir. Je l'imagine dans le miroir, ses yeux braqués sur moi. Il y a de la sensualité dans la caresse que je me donne. Un érotisme languide qui pourrait se muer en véritable ébullition. Mais ce n'est pas là que je veux aller … Bien au contraire, c'est ce que je veux détruire.  
Je me fige quand je la sens … La cicatrice saillante et irrégulière qui abîme la chair autrefois parfaite de ma cuisse. Je la presse en me remémorant la souffrance que m'a causé cette blessure-là en particulier. C'était il y a cinq ans, le week-end où ma sœur Gemma est morte, le jour où j'ai failli me désagréger sous le poids de mon chagrin.  
Mais c'est le passé. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, le corps brûlant, la cicatrice pulsant sous mes doigts.  
Cette fois, quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois plus que moi, Harry Styles, de nouveau maître de lui-même.  
Je me drape dans cette confiance retrouvée et retourne parmi les convives. Les deux hommes m'observent. Impossible de déchiffrer l'expression de Tomlinson. En revanche, Simon ne cherche même pas à cacher sa joie. On dirait un gamin de six ans le matin de Noël.

\- Dites au revoir, Harry. Nous partons. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire. Des tas de trucs.  
\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui cacher ma surprise.

\- Figurez-vous que M. Tomlinson ne sera pas en ville mardi prochain. Par conséquent, la présentation est avancée à demain.  
\- Demain ? Samedi ?  
\- C'est un problème ? Me demande Tomlinson.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais …  
\- M. Tomlinson y assistera en personne insiste Simon. En personne, répète-t-il, au cas où je n'aurais pas bien saisi la première fois.  
\- D'accord. Mais d'abord, je tiens à saluer Liam …

Je fais mine de m'éloigner, mais la voix de Tomlinson me retient :

\- Si M. Styles pouvait rester …  
\- Comment ? S'exclame Simon, exprimant tout haut ma pensée.  
\- La maison que je me fais construire est presque terminée. Je suis venu dans l'espoir de dénicher la peinture parfaite pour une pièce bien particulière. Et j'aimerais avoir un point de vue autre que le mien. Je veillerai à ce qu'il rentre chez lui sain et sauf, bien entendu.  
\- Mais … D'accord. Il sera heureux de vous apporter son aide.

D'abord tenté de protester, Simon s'est ravisé.  
 _Et puis quoi encore ?_ Me dis-je. C'était une chose de porter ce pantalon qui me moule les fesses ou encore mon entre jambe, c'en est une autre de zapper les préparatifs de la présentation parce qu'un multimillionnaire égoïste claque des doigts ! Bon, certes, ledit multimillionnaire est super sexy …  
Simon ne me laisse pas le temps de formuler une réponse cohérente.

\- Nous nous reverrons demain matin, me dit-il. La présentation est prévue à quatorze heures.

Et voilà, il s'est volatilisé, et moi je fulmine à côté d'un Louis Tomlinson très content de lui.

\- Bon sang, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?  
\- Je sais très bien qui je suis, monsieur Styles. Et vous ?  
\- Ok, je vous pose la question autrement : pour qui me prenez-vous ?  
\- Dites-moi, est-ce que je vous attire ?  
\- Je … Quoi ?

Je m'empêtre dans ma réponse. Il m'a complètement désarçonné, et j'ai du mal à retrouver ma contenance.  
\- Ce n'est absolument pas le problème !

Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin ; je comprend que je viens de me trahir.

\- Je suis l'assistant de Simon, pas le vôtre, lui dis-je lentement, d'un ton ferme. Et dans la description de mon poste, il n'est nullement question de la décoration de votre fichue baraque.

Je n'ai pas crié, mais ma voix est tendue comme un câble, et mon corps l'est encore plus.  
Cet enfoiré de Tomlinson me semble non seulement parfaitement à l'aise, mais aussi extrêmement goguenard.

\- S'il est spécifié dans votre contrat que vous devez aider votre patron à trouver des capitaux, vous allez peut-être devoir reconsidérer la façon dont vous vous comportez. Insulter les investisseurs potentiels, ce n'est pas très malin, vous en conviendrez.

Soudain effrayé, je réplique :

\- Peut être, mais si vous comptez nous refuser votre soutien financier parce que je ne me couche pas mon boxer sous votre nez, c'est que vous n'êtes pas l'homme que la presse décrit : le Louis Tomlinson qui investit dans des projets de qualité, pas par amitié ou pour faire plaisir à ses relation, ou parce qu'il pense qu'un pauvre petit inventeur a besoin de son pognon. Le Louis Tomlinson que j'admire n'est motivé que par le talent, et rien d'autre. Mais ce ne sont sans doute que des bobards d'attaché de presse …  
Je me redresse, prêt à subir les reparties cinglantes qu'il ne va pas manquer de m'infliger en retour. Je ne suis pas préparé à sa réaction …

\- Vous avez raison, me dit-il. Je ne compte pas investir dans C-Squared parce que j'ai rencontré Simon lors d'une soirée, et même si vous vous retrouviez dans mon lit, je n'accorderais pas forcément un financement à votre entreprise.

De nouveau, mes joues sont brûlantes. De nouveau, il a réussi à me déstabiliser.

\- Mais une chose est sûre : je vous veux, ajoute-t-il.

J'ai la bouche sèche et je dois déglutir avant de parler :

\- Pour vous aider à choisir une toile ?  
\- Oui, pour l'instant.

Pas de question de lui demander ce qu'il a prévu pour plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à connaître mon opinion ?  
\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'un point de vue honnête. La plupart des personnes à mon bras ne me disent pas ce qu'elles pensent vraiment, mais ce qui va me satisfaire selon elles.  
\- Je ne suis pas l'un de ces hommes à votre bras, monsieur Tomlinson.

Je laisse ces quelques mots flotter un moment entre nous, puis je lui tourne délibérément le dos et m'éloigne. Il me regarde, je le sens, mais je ne m'arrête pas ni me retourne. Et puis, lentement, je souris. Je vais jusqu'à ajouter un petit balancement à ma démarche. J'ai bien l'intention de savourer cette victoire.  
Sauf que la victoire en question n'est pas aussi exquise que prévu. En fait, elle est même un peu amère. Parce que, secrètement, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à quel effet cela me ferait d'être l'homme au bras de Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
